


spacelove

by nuttysmuty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttysmuty/pseuds/nuttysmuty
Summary: lance finds out heS gay and is in love with keith





	spacelove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bf and all those who read it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bf+and+all+those+who+read+it).



> If i get 15 kudos ill give another update

Lance

Beep! Beep! Beep! “Paladins! We need Voltron! We’re under attack!”  
“Huh?What’s happening?” Beep! Beep! Beep!  
“Paladins were under attack!”  
“Wah! Oof! I’m up! I’m up!” I ran out the door just in time to see Keith’s figure running down the hallway, I caught up to him. “Good morning Keith.” I said, rushing past him.  
“G-good morning?” Keith said behind me, confused  
I arrived on the bridge with Keith tailing behind me. Shiro was already there, and Pidge was just arriving. “What’s going on?” I asked  
“We found a Gallra transport ship that wasn’t on the normal trade route so we decided to investigate. We’ve been following it all night and then it suddenly just stopped. Then a Gallra fleet appeared and started attacking us” Allura explained. Is it just me or is Allura less attractive than usual. She probably just changed her hair or something.  
“Particle barrier at 80% and dropping fast!” Curan shouted  
“Paladins, quickly, to your lions!” Allura exclaimed  
“We can’t form Voltron yet, Hunk’s not here” Shiro pointed out.  
“I’m here!” Hunk gasped as he entered the room, out of breath.  
“Then what are you waiting for!? Get to your lions!” Allura ordered

* * *

“That was so awesome! Those Gallra didn’t even know what hit them! My favorite part was when Keith punched that ship and then formed the sword inside it, The whole thing was completely torn apart!” I said excitedly.  
“Don’t forget about when I deflected that laser back at the Galla cruiser!” Pidge said  
“Oh! And when I destroyed the remaining ships with my shoulder cannon!” Hunk said, exhilarated.  
“Alright i’m still kinda tired so i’m gonna hit the showers then take a nap.” Keith said as he ducked down the hallway towards the showers.  
“I’m going to the training deck to practice some new moves i've been working on” said Shiro  
“I’ll go with you it’ll give me a chance to test out my new drone.” Pidge suggested.  
“O.k” he replied  
“I’m going to the kitchen to make a sandwich!” Hunk said and hurried toward the kitchen  
“I think I‘m gonna take a shower as well” I said. The rest of us said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I headed of in the direction of the showers hoping Keith would be in the shower by the time I got there so I wouldn’t have to undress in front of him. Thankfully keith had already undressed and gotten in the shower. his clean clothes were neatly placed in a pile outside his shower stall and a towel was hanging on the wall, ready for him to use when he got out. I walked over to the dispenser and pressed my name on the screen. A second later a towel dropped down the chute and landed in the basket along with a bar of my favorite soap and a bottle of shampoo. I retrieved my items from the basket and made my way over to the nearest shower stall. I placed my towel on the wall and entered the shower stall.

I had just finished washing my body when Keith exited his shower stall, I heard him turn of the water and exit his stall. I Listened to the slapping of his feet as he walked away. I knew that he was changing his clothes, I don’t know why, but I just had to take a peak. I slowly pulled back the shower curtain until I could just barely peak my head out. At first all i saw was Keith’s figure wrapped in a towel. As he approached one of the benches he discarded his towel and started to get dressed. His bare ass was tight and muscular and dripping wet. The water on Keith’s butt made his cheeks shine as if they slicked with oil. He noticed my clothes on the bench in the corner and he looked around to see if i was there, I quickly ducked behind the curtain. I waited a few minutes and looked again. By now Keith had already put on his underwear and was fussing around with his clothes on the bench. He picked up a shirt and picked up his shirt and carefully put it on, making sure not to let the collar get wet from his hair. As he turned to grab his pants I noticed that there was something hard underneath the fabric of his boxers. My cheeks got hot and I smiled shyly Oh my god he’s got an erection, and his dick is huge! Oh my god what am i thinking?! I shouldn’t be thinking about these things,I thought, it’s perverted. I heard a crash outside and pulled the curtain back once more and saw that Keith had fallen over while trying to put on his pants, I stifled a laugh. “Are you O.k?” I asked. He Looked up at me in shock, as if he had forgotten I was there.  
“Y-yeah, the floor is slippery, t-that’s all” He said embarrassed.  
“O.k.” There was something about seeing him on the floor like that, with his legs spread out and his ever present erection poking through his boxers, that my my own cock start to rise. I quickly ducked behind the curtain again before my face turned red again. Suddenly I noticed that my nose had started bleeding. Oh shit, i hope he didn’t see that, I thought to myself. He finished getting dressed and after he left I hurriedly grabbed my dirty clothes, wrapped my towel around my waist and ran all the way to my room. 

* * *

The next few days were pretty uneventful I mostly slept but I did visit the observation deck to see Earth a couple times. Sometimes I even saw Keith there once or twice, I always made sure to say hi to him before I closed the door. I was headed down to the training deck to practice my shooting. I opened the door and saw Keith sparing with two bots at the same time. Usually I would have left immediately but the way he moved in battle was just so mesmerizing. He was far too busy fighting to notice me but I stayed close to the door in case he lost focus. One of the sparring bots behind him was raising its staff to hit him over the head. I don’t think he noticed because he would have done something about it by now. “Watch out!” I yelled raising my bayard firing a shot at the robot. He looked in my direction and immediately dodged out of the way of my lazer bolt as it whizzed past his head. The bolt collided with the bot’s face causing at explode. The other sparring bot took advantage of the distraction and jabbed him in the stomach with the and of its staff.  
“I don’t need your help Lance!”  
“I was just trying to help! It was going to hurt you!”  
“I said I don’t need your help!”  
“O.k. I won't help you anymore” I didn’t leave right away. I felt the need to stay and watch him as he finished off the last robot. Just seeing his eyes a they shone brightly with an intense, fiery energy while he was in the heat of battle made my heart flutter. I loved how his suit clung tightly to his body, defining his slender form, even his bulge was displayed with such amazing detail that it made my dick start to press against my pants. Don’t even get me started on his ass one look at it and i’d be hard for the next hour. And his lips, those sweet cherry lips, frozen in that stoic expression he always has when fighting. By now my erection was clearly visible so I exited the room before he noticed it. Why did that happen to me? Why did I get hard in front of Keith? It doesn’t make sen-...Oh my god...I think i’m gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does this seem a little short to you? kudos are much apreciated and thx for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> keep on your toes, an update is coming soon!


End file.
